1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation detecting device of an engine, which comprises a portion to be detected located on a rotary shaft of the engine, and a sensor for detecting the position of the portion to be detected.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A detecting device for detecting a crank angle of an engine is well known in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-96860, wherein a portion to be detected is located on a camshaft interlocked with a crankshaft to rotate, and a sensor located on a cylinder head faces the portion to be detected.
The above conventional device has various problems associated therewith. For example, the sensor was covered by a cover member (belt cover) mounted on the cylinder head, whereby a job of maintaining the sensor was troublesome because the cover member had to be removed. Further, the operating performance became worse because the sensor was attached to the cylinder head under the camshaft.